pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Field Research tasks and rewards/2020
__TOC__ Please, note that there are always only either: specific amount of stardust, or XP, or just one kind of item, or a particular Pokémon encounter for a single task completed, which means only one of following possible rewards is rewarded for single Field Research task completed not all of them! January 2020 Theme for Field Research tasks in January 2020 was Ice-type Pokémon. Catching Pokémon related tasks Following tasks were related to Catching Pokémon through the Encounter Screen. To complete any of following tasks, Trainer had to successfully capture Pokémon, which was either approached in the wild, from Bonus Challenge or reward encounter for other, already completed Research task. Throwing Poké Balls related tasks Following tasks were related with performance of throwing any of Poké Balls when catching Pokémon. Battle related tasks Following tasks were related with battling in Gyms, Raid Battles, Trainer Battles or Team GO Rocket. Other tasks Following tasks were related with Hatching Pokémon Eggs, evolving or power-upping Pokémon, earning Candy with Buddy and other basic game actions. February 2020 Theme for Field Research tasks in February 2020 was Psychic-, Flying-, Fairy- and Dark-type Pokémon. Catching Pokémon related tasks Following tasks were related to Catching Pokémon through the Encounter Screen. To complete any of following tasks, Trainer had to successfully capture Pokémon, which was either approached in the wild, from Bonus Challenge or reward encounter for other, already completed Research task. Throwing Poké Balls related tasks Following tasks were related with performance of throwing any of Poké Balls when catching Pokémon. Battle related tasks Following tasks were related with battling in Gyms, Raid Battles, Trainer Battles or Team GO Rocket. Other tasks Following tasks were related with Hatching Pokémon Eggs, evolving or power-upping Pokémon, earning Candy with Buddy and other basic game actions. Event-only tasks Following Field Research tasks were available during the certain events. Community Day tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of specific Community Days. Community Day voting tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the voting day of specific Community Days. Sinnoh Celebration tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Sinnoh Celebration. Valentine's Day tasks Following is the list of research tasks exclusively available only for the time of Valentine's Day 2020. Shiny Lickitung was available since February 15. Trivia * Initially, the Alolan Vulpix task was "Hatch 7 Eggs". A bug disabled shiny Alolan Vulpix to be encountered in Research task.NianticHelp. Trainers, we're looking into a bug where Shiny Alolan Vulpix cannot be encountered through Field Research.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2020-01-09. Niantic later removed this Research.NianticHelp. Trainers, due to this bug, we've removed the "Hatch 7 Eggs" Field Research from PokéStops.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2020-01-10. ** After the bug was fixed, the task was changed to hatch 5 eggs only and released again.NianticHelp. Trainers, we're happy to share that we have resolved the bug related to Shiny Alolan Vulpix in the Field Research task "Hatch 7 Eggs." This task can now be obtained from PokéStops until the end of Feburary, and completing the task now requires hatching 5 Eggs instead of 7.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2020-01-23. It was changed to hatch 4 eggs only 2 days later.NianticHelp. Trainers, we’ve lowered the requirement for the Field Research task to encounter Alolan Vulpix to hatching 4 Eggs.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2020-01-24. References Category:Listings